The Aeros War
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: After the events of Subspace and the Meta, the Smashers will now face an evil threat that endangers all their worlds, but this danger turns out to be more than they can expect. Can the Smashers trust their new comrade or will the universes fall to the threat of the Horde? Rated T for language and DBZ-like fight scenes. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

The Aeros War

Prolouge

No-Limits Brawl

* * *

The Smash Mansion, a common place where heroes of different worlds have lived as a second home in Brawl, a world created for these heroes to gather. The Smash Mansion was created for a defense against any opposing threats to the world after an attack a few years ago by the entity that is known as Tabuu, the Subspace Lord. After the heroes gathered and defeated Tabuu, they formed the group commonly known as the Smashers and they vowed to defeat any villain that threatened the world of Brawl. This vow was put to the test when a hero from another unknown dimension by the name of Mikee fell into their world. His appearance brought a threat to the planet known as the Power Orbs, a foreign energy source that attracted the attention of their villains. Not only did the Smashers have to fight off against their own villains, but a force known as the Meta, the hero's nemesis.

Before the conflict began to reach a climax, Mikee found a comrade by the name of Dawn who came into the world of Brawl who later turned out to be the Smasher's last hope. It seemed that Mikee was more than they bargained for as within his body, a beast that he dubs, Eclipse, grew in strength and nearly defeated the Smashers until Dawn snapped him out of it as they put a stop to the villain's plans and defeated the Meta.

However, all is not well as it was only the beginning of their troubles. After the defeat of the Meta, a new threat is said to be looming towards the world of Brawl, their homes, everything they hold dear will be threatened. Now, the Smashers have to prepare against this new threat or else all is lost.

This is that story.

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day outside the large Smash Mansion as most of the Smashers were outside. Colorful decorations were along the front doors and the green bushes as kids were playing around, chasing each other. Most of the adults were sitting on set-out tables, chatting with each other. The rest of them were sitting on laid-out blankets.

"Great, everything seems to be set for the party!" Princess Peach said out loud as she came from inside the Mansion. The Smashers outside consisted of: Mario, Link, Fox, Luigi, Marth, Ness, Kirby, Lucas, Toon Link, and Pikachu. The red plumber looked to the blonde princess with a smile. They've been working on this party for quite a while. It was a plan that started a week ago as today was the day that one of their newcomers fell into the world of Brawl. It happened exactly a year ago when Mikee crashed into the world.

"Speaking of them, where are the two lovebirds?" Link asked.

"They're out in the forest, training. Dawn said that they would be back soon." Fox told them, the other Smashers starting to come outside. He was happy that the party was going smoothly, but the threat of this Horde weighted on his mind. As Mikee previously described it, the Horde was a parasitic race of dark creatures that were the creators of the Meta, a robot whose sole purpose was destruction. At its time, it was proving to be a valid threat which even reached its goal, but fortunately, it was stopped before it could cause real damage. Now the creators of that robot were coming to Brawl. This made the pilot nervous, but he had to believe in his team.

* * *

Meanwhile, within Whispy Woods, Mikee was dashing along the trees, vanishing and reappearing on the branches of several trees. His look changed from before as he wore a red tank top and beige shorts, perfect for summer. He still had short brown hair and brown eyes. Someone else was dashing in the other trees, but the person was moving at a complete blur. Mikee caught onto this as both his fists were both covered with what seemed to be white energy. He leaped towards the blur as he swung his fist, missing as the blur turned out to be Dawn, his close friend. She seemed suited for a fight as the woman in front of him had long blue hair in a ponytail along with a pink tank-top and jean shorts. Dawn stopped in the tree in front of the Light Warrior as her fist glowed with a dark energy. Jumping forward, she lunged at Mikee, narrowly missing her punch as the male took the advantage and grabbed her arm. With a good throw, he threw the female fighter down towards the ground. Dawn reacted quickly as she landed perfectly. Looking up, she saw him dive down with his hands clasped together into a hammer fist. Dawn jumped back to avoid it as she took the chance and rushed again, her dark fists cloaked with energy. She swung, but Mikee blocked her incoming punch as she kept trying to punch him, but he was swift in his blocks. After another blocked barrage, Dawn jumped back as Mikee rushed in this time, his right fist coming straight for her. She blocked it herself, but Dawn was pushed back from the sheer force alone as she was backed against a tree. The wind was knocked out of her lungs as she fell forward.

"D-damn, that one hurt…" Dawn grunted as she rose back to her feet, Mikee stopping his attack as he ran over to her.

"Sorry about that, I let myself go from that. You were putting up quite the fight though." He complimented.

"Well, it's nowhere near your style though." She said, stumbling a bit as Mikee caught her in time. "That one hit left me dizzy, you've definitely have become a lot stronger than before." Dawn mentioned as Mikee put her arm around his shoulder, helping her walk a bit. She smiled and blushed a bit. Looking at him, he seemed serious. "I have to be stronger, to protect everyone this time. I'm not going to lose anyone to the Shadow Queen." Mikee said with a determined expression on his face. She looked to the ground as Dawn had to admire his goal. _You just keep getting stronger, and yet I'm nowhere near good enough to be your sparring partner. I get knocked down from just your simplest attacks. _Dawn thought as they were walking towards the Mansion slowly.

The Shadow King and Queen, as Dawn remembered, were the most vicious beings that ever existed. They were the creators of the Horde and both had distinct attributes. The Shadow King could stand on his own as an energy being completely made of a dark energy known as Black Energy. It was rumored in her universe that this substance was the source of all evil, and the Horde was just where all of it gathered. The Shadow King was not only made of this acidic substance, but he was able to fully control it and create things out of it. It was where the Meta was born after all. The more Black Energy there was, the stronger the King became.

The Shadow Queen was completely different. She didn't retain a body until she absorbed enough Black Energy. As Mikee told the Smashers, the Horde are parasites and the King was the only exception. The Queen was the worst in these terms as she doesn't need a body. By entering a body, she was able to absorb the host's life force and add it to her own, but it wasn't going to affect her victim. Instead, the victim has increased powers, heightened senses, and higher endurance. They literally became unstoppable in battle, but then it became worse. As time passed on, the host would experience states of extreme anger and uncontrollable attacks. This was the Shadow Queen's doing as she was beginning to take control of the host's mind. Every so often, she'd perform a test drive which results in bursts of anger until the final phase where the Queen materializes outside the body as her own shape, but still have the victim. At this stage, she was near unstoppable unless you killed the host, which weakened her slightly, but most occasions, the host was the closest person to whoever she was fighting.

"Hey...do you think we can stop the Shadow Queen this time? I mean…the last time…we nearly lost everyone to her." She asked Mikee. He looked to the ground for a little bit as the fighter looked back to his close friend.

"Yes, I'm sure." He answered as the Mansion was ahead. They saw everybody outside as their presence was known.

"Hey you two, you made it!" Peach proudly said loudly as the other Smashers started coming out as they all heard the Princess. Everybody started cheering for them as this confused the pair at first.

"You don't know? Today is the day when you came into our world!" Zelda exclaimed, clasping her hands together, smiling. Everyone else nodded at this fact as the Smashers were all beginning to cook outside. Everybody started celebrating as the two fighters were shocked at the surprise. "You guys made the party and everything?" Dawn asked as she sat at a table.

"Of course we did! Besides, if it wasn't for everyone, this world would have been under control by the Meta. We would have been reduced to nothing but trophies. Now, let's just celebrate with what we have." Mario explained to them and held up a glass. The ones sitting around him cheered as well, along with Dawn. Mikee was hesitant at first, but he eventually joined in.

"Don't worry, Mikee, when the time comes, we'll be ready to face the Horde. Now you need to rest." Link said, looking at the two of them as they seemed tired, "You look like you've worn each other out with training."

"Yeah…he's been helping me control my Dark energy and to predict movement, but I can't fight like he can." Dawn complimented after taking a drink from her glass. Mikee looked to the side a bit as he was thinking of something. "Mm, what about you and Dawn join us with our Brawls?" Fox asked.

"What? Your Brawls? You mean the set arena I was pushed in?" Mikee asked. Mikee remembered around the same time that he came to this world that he was asked to participate in one of these matches. The Smashers weren't just heroes of the world, they were public entertainment as they would host matches, but these weren't ordinary. A Brawl was a set match with their powers limited. The Smasher would have to use what he was able to fight with and defeat his opponent. However, the vulpine shook his head, his tail flicking a bit.

"There's a new type of Brawl that R.O.B and I have been testing. A No-Limits Brawl." Fox mentioned, which did get his attention. The pilot began explaining his project, which was the basic Brawl field, only there were no limits to the movesets. The stages where these took place were greatly expanded for certain matches, and the only items you brought in are the items you used. The match was through their fields, so there was no harm after the battle.

"Basically, we want you to fight someone on its debut tomorrow. It's going to be a small tournament with only a handful of us fighting it out. Dawn, if you want to, there's an open spot for you too." Fox finished, looking at the female.

"Gladly. I want to participate in these fights." Dawn answered as Mikee nodded to her response.

"Great! I'll go add the both of you to the roster." Fox said as he got up, but then Link pulled him back down.

"Come on, you need to chill out too. You didn't even touch your food." The Hylian said, still eating his own plate. Fox laughed a little at this as he did relax, Link looking to the both of them as Mikee already finished his plate. He recalled that whenever Mikee would use his powers, he would consume more food to restore his energy.

"So, I got a question about these 'Shadow King and Queen' you mentioned." Zelda asked this time, the small group looking to her, "How did you know they were coming? What were the signs of the two appearing?"

"Oh, we never mentioned that before, huh?" Dawn wondered outloud as she cleared her throat, Mikee staying silent. "The first huge notice would be purple clouds covering the sky quickly, as if a storm was coming. Then the area around everyone would start to get really cold, and then they would appear through a huge portal. We don't know exactly where they come from, but its pitch black inside."

"A completely black dimension? It certainly does sound as if they were created from dark energies. It all depends on once they come in." She said, still thinking.

"It's just when they come in that worries me. No matter, I'm going to get stronger and break my limits," Mikee started saying, "And I'll be sure not to lose." The other Smashers smiled at his confidence.

"That's right. We won't lose to this Horde. We'll all make sure of that. Don't forget, you have us too." Mario reminded the Light fighter.

* * *

During this time, in a completely different dimension of nothing but darkness, two beings began to stir. Their red eyes opened wide as their bodies were taking shape. "That was a peaceful slumber. I feel refreshed after that." One of the figures said as a jagged grin came across its face. The other nodded as it lifted up a clawed hand. In the front of the two figures started to form five other figures.

"It's time for us to begin our move."

* * *

The next day came by quickly as Mikee found himself waiting with the other Smashers. They were all in the main room waiting for Fox to create the tournament tree. Everyone seemed to be eager, yet nervous as a television screen was on a news channel. "…Thank you Bryan. In Entertainment, the Smasher Organization is hosting a new tournament today as the leader, Fox McCloud says it's going to be the best yet as a new mode of fighting called a No-Limits Brawl." A female announcer spoke as Fox's picture came up along with the Smasher's logo behind him.

"That's right, and it's not just the new Brawl. The two newcomers are said to participate in this, and all we know about them is they were responsible for some damage to the Isle of the Ancients as well as the massacre at Stone Valley. Fans are hoping they won't be a disappointment for this tournament." The other news reporter known as Bryan stated as Sonic looked up to the screen.

"Hey, they're talking about you, Mikee!" The blue hedgehog stated as he pointed to the screen. Dawn looked, but the mentioned warrior didn't. Back in his world, he was used to the media hounding on him for information. Mikee was a monster as he saw himself. He came to the world of Brawl in that monstrous form of his. When pushed to his limit, he would explode in a rush of anger as his body would take another form. Red energy built around his entire body and four tendrils would come from his back. In this form, he would lose control and go on a rampage until Mikee would snap out of it. He hated using the form and built himself to resist transforming into it.

"Okay, the tourney tree is finished!" Fox exclaimed as he came from the other room, the screens switching from the news to a tournament tree. It only had eight people as the faces of Mikee, Dawn, Mario, Bowser, Link, Zelda, Pit, and Meta Knight were on them. The first match was in fact, Bowser VS Mikee, then Dawn VS Mario, Zelda VS Pit, and Link VS Meta Knight. "Bwahahaha! I'm in the first match, this will be easy!" The Koopa King declared, laughing heartily. Mikee didn't respond much except by cracking his fists.

"I'm surprised though that there isn't that many participants." Mikee mentioned as he looked at everyone else in the room. Before anyone could speak up, Fox cleared his throat.

"It's a new mode, and everyone wants to see how it works out. Besides, this won't be a one-time thing. Our future tournaments and matches could have it, depending if these matches do well. Now, let's get going, the people are gathering fast." The pilot told them and beckoned for the both of them to follow him. Bowser nodded and started to follow the leader. Mikee looked to Dawn as she nodded. "Good luck. Do you think you're gonna need the Power Orbs?" Dawn asked the fighter.

The Power Orbs were the objects that came from Mikee and Dawn's universe. There were eight of them and each of them symbolized a main element. There were: Grass, Fire, Water, Thunder, Wind, Earth, Light, and Dark. These orbs could be used with anyone and with the orbs, you were able to control the element. If all eight were gathered and activated at the same time, you were able to use all the elements and resist the other elements. Mikee shook his head at Dawn's suggestion. "Nah, I think the Burst Mode would be enough against the Koopa King." Mikee told her as he followed them down the hall. Dawn nodded with a smile as she followed the other Smashers.

In just a few minutes through some teleporters, the crowd was ready for some action. Underneath the stadium, Bowser, Mikee, and R.O.B were there, waiting for the signal. Bowser seemed to have some steel gauntlets on his claws this time around. Mikee didn't have any armor as his eyes were just closed. "You better prepare yourself, Mikee! I ain't no pushover like Mario!" Bowser brashly told the Light Warrior, steam coming out of the turtle's mouth.

"We'll see about that." Mikee commented, cracking his fists again.

"BOTH OF YOU. PREPARE FOR THE MATCH. ARE ALL YOUR ITEMS SET?" R.O.B asked the both of them. Bowser and Mikee both nodded as they stood on separate platforms.

"THE NO-LIMITS BRAWL WILL BE A MATCH BETWEEN MIKEE AND BOWSER. ONLY HELD ITEMS AND OBJECTS ARE PERMITTED. THE FIGHT WILL CONTINUE UNTIL BOWSER REVERTS TO A TROPHY STATE OR MIKEE BECOMES UNCONSCIOUS." R.O.B stated to the both of them. Bowser shrugged at the last statement.

"I don't know why you and Dawn refused the trophy transformations in the first place." He asked as Mikee scoffed at it. The one trait about the Smashers was that once they took heavy injuries, their bodies reverted to a metal state known as a trophy. In this state, their bodies entered a state of regeneration at the cost of mobility and consciousness. But because of this, the trophy states are indestructible. Only when touched by another Smasher can the fighter be revived, but this varies as the Smasher stands on a disc-like base. This base varies between gold and black in color, and this shows how much damage they've taken. If it's black in any degree, bringing them back would still have them injured.

"It's personal. Now let's get this fight started already." Mikee answered as they could hear the crowds roaring. The platforms they were standing on lit up as they were being brought to the stadium. It was a huge blue stadium that was almost as big as the Mansion itself. As for the seats, the crowd sat behind what seemed to be slim satellite dishes that emitted a thin film. The Smashers themselves were in a box above the stadium watching from a pretty good angle.

"On the left corner, we have the Koopa King himelf, Bowser!" Fox declared, Bowser making a pose as the crowd roared for him. He seemed pretty confident in this match as Fox looked over to Mikee, the warrior just standing there. He didn't seem phased by it all. Instead, he looked up to the Smasher's stands as Dawn was watching.

Dawn was silent for a moment as she was one of the few standing, looking at the action first hand. She put a hand to her heart. This was almost like the time in their universe where Mikee was in a match like this. They were in a team of five at the time and she was incapable of fighting due to her not being much of a fighter. "And in the right corner, we have our newcomer hailing from a different universe, the Hero of Light, Mikee!" Fox declared to the stands as the crowd also responded with cheers and roars just as hard as Bowser's declaration. She smiled at this as Mikee finally made his battle stance.

"Both fighters are ready to fight! This fight will continue until one becomes a trophy or unconscious. There is ten minutes on the clock as well as a protective field around the audience, so the fighters won't have to worry about their attacks going astray. Now, let's begin the No-Limits Tournament!" Fox declared, the crowd cheering on as Bowser and Mikee made a dash for each other.

* * *

**Whew, finally done! **

**Welcome to The Aeros War, a remake of Rise of the Horde! This is also my old Machinima I wanted to do, but went the completely wrong way with. ^^ Basically, this story is going to me the machinima that it's not. : P**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm putting all my heart into my stories this time around. Rate, review, and watch for more Super Smash Bros action!**

**~PerfectPhoenix/PerfectPhoenixLPs**


	2. Brawl to the End

**The Aeros War**

**Chapter 1**

**Brawl to the End**

* * *

Mikee and Bowser clashed fists after they rushed at each other, both of them trying to push the other off as their strength was showing. Mikee gritted his teeth as he tried to jump back, but Bowser had a secure grip on his fists. The Koppa's mouth opened as steam rose out quickly and fire erupted from it. Mikee quickly lifted up his feet and double-kicked Bowser in the stomach as the flames barely grazed the fighter's face. The force of Mikee's kick pushed the Koopa back as he grunted, Mikee back up on his feet. His palms shone again as Mikee fired a white blast. Bowser deflected it with his gauntlet-covered hand and fired off one of his fireballs. Mikee ducked under it and rushed at Bowser again, firing off his blasts of light. The Koopa King guarded as the blasts hit, Mikee getting up close. Another punch forced Bowser to skid back and drop his guard. The Light Warrior took this time to close the gap and begin slamming the Koopa King with punches against his guard. This kept up until Bowser stopped him by taking both of his fists and throwing him into the ground. With a punch from the steel fists, Mikee was sent hurtling back, dragging across the stadium floor as the Koopa retracted inside his shell and began spinning. Mikee jumped up to see the spiked shell coming straight for him. Both his fists shone as he slammed them both forward, stopping his advance. He was strong as Bowser kept pushing and spinning, sparks flying between the two. It seemed even as both of them were sent back, a shockwave exploding from the both of their collisions.

"Damn, the both of them are strong! I haven't seen anyone match against Bowser in strength!" Mario exclaimed as he was watching from the stadium box seats. Inside, the other Smashers were looking from the screens showing the match, Mikee getting back up. Only Dawn and Mario were looking from the windows. Dawn nodded to the plumber's statement as she could feel the impacts from here. Mikee was certainly in a good fight at least. The crowds seemed to love it as they were cheering for both sides. _I know you can do it, Mikee. _She thought.

"Hey, whoever wins this; one of us has to face the winner." Mario mentioned, reminding her that she was facing Mario after this match. Dawn nodded to him as the crowd cheered again, both of them looking to see Mikee avoiding Bowser's fireballs. "Shine Beam!" Mikee yelled as he fired his blasts of light energy right at Bowser's fireballs, causing a small explosion with each hit. Bowser guarded as the smoke from their collisions blew around them. Mikee took this chance as he backed up fast. He clashed his fists together as his knees bent slightly as the Smashers kept an eye at this. The back of his hands began to glow slightly in a blue light as neon blue markings were stretching from his hands over to his arms. The smoke cleared as Bowser looked to see his opponent charging this attack. Reacting, the Koopa King stepped back as well, reaching into his shell.

_He's using that Aeros Dash, that specialty of his that makes him super-fast. Well, I got something to counter your speed!_ Bowser thought as he pulled out a grey, metallic mushroom. He threw it into his mouth as shockwaves began to appear in front of Mikee. Through his clothes, you could see the neon-blue signs as he unlocked his fists, making a fighting stance. Mikee's eyes widened at the sight of Bowser, who was now completely metallic. His shell, fists, everything was gray, but it wasn't going to stop Mikee.

"Aeros Dash!" Mikee said out loud as he completely vanished. The next instant, there was a loud clang noise as the audience next saw Bowser skidding back, Mikee standing where the Koopa King once stood with his fist pointed outward. Bowser retaliated by rushing at him, unaffected by his punch. Mikee vanished again as the Koopa King stopped his attack. He was looking around to try and find him, but he was hit again. Only this time, Mikee didn't vanish as he continued his rush on Bowser, his fists at a complete blur against his opponent's metal body, clanging noises ringing through the stadium.

"Bowser is smart. He's using a Metal Mushroom to increase his defenses." Mario stated as Dawn looked a little nervous. _Yeah, that's true. Bowser can't hone in on Mikee's position, so now he's standing there taking his attacks. Mikee's Aeros Dash, it amplifies his speed and somewhat buffs his physical strength, but because of it, he can't use ranged attacks. When Mikee uses his technique, he has to flood his body with energy. If he fires one blast, all the energy he put into his body fires out at once. It could work with Mikee, but he's vulnerable if he fires out a blast. Also, he can't keep up the energy rush forever. Bowser understood this, which is why he gave himself an item that can boost his defenses and have himself hold out until Mikee wore himself out._ Dawn thought to herself.

"Not bad, but you underestimate me!" Bowser declared as he tried punching the Light warrior, but he jumped back to avoid it. This was Bowser's chance as he tucked himself into the shell and started spinning himself. Fire erupted from where his head was as the flames started spreading around quickly. Mikee jumped in the air to avoid his fire as he clashed his fists together again, only this time, his signs faded away. Bowser stopped spinning to see his opponent slam his palms away from his body. Energy built up quickly on both palms as he slammed them forward, firing multiple small blasts of white onto the metal Bowser. He guarded as the blasts brought up more smoke. Mikee landed quickly, but couldn't see that Bowser spun into his shell and started charging towards Mikee, landing a direct hit. He was sent hurtling back into the safety walls, slamming hard as it knocked the wind out of the warrior. _Damn, I knew Bowser was strong, but not this strong!_ Mikee thought as Bowser stopped hiding in his shell and looked at Mikee, his metallic body shining with the sun.

"Come on, I know you can do better than this! I expected a lot more out of you!" Bowser taunted, bellowing with laughter as Mikee looked a bit irritated at this.

"You want a real fight?" Mikee asked as Bowser felt the pressure in the air shift away from the warrior as he made a power-up stance. His energy aura could be seen at this point as he began to yell, the energy now causing a gust of wind in the field as the audience could even feel it. Mikee began glowing as his hair turned a lighter shade of brown and his body seemed to be slightly stronger. Bowser wasn't fazed at his specialty as he began to rush boldly.

_The Burst Mode, Mikee's activated it. _Dawn thought to herself as she remembered it clearly. Mikee rushed at Bowser as well, both of their fists clashing hard again, only this time, Bowser lost the clash as the warrior slammed him back hard. The attack seemed to phase through the metal coat as the Koopa King groaned a bit, feeling the punch. He swung back as he hit Mikee back, both of them landing attacks on each other at close range. This continued until Mikee ducked below one of Bowser's swipes and slammed both palms forward, unleashing another blast that pushed the Koopa King back into the wall himself. Grunting as his metal coat was disappearing, Mikee lunged forward again with his fist as he swung towards Bowser's jaw.

* * *

"That's enough!" Fox declared as a bell rang through the stadium, the fight stopping. It seemed the ten minutes were up as the scoreboard showed him the victor. The crowd roared for his victory as Bowser got up and dusted himself off, still a bit hurt. "Not bad, if only the timer wasn't so short. I would have gone Giga Bowser on ya." Bowser threatened, laughing a bit as he was heading for the box seats himself.

"Ha, that would have been a real challenge." Mikee replied, following as the next match was appearing on the board. Back up at the box seats, Mario and Dawn were already heading out. The Dark warrior felt a bit nervous as they were going down the hall. Even though she trained with Mikee, fighting never felt like her strong point. She was going to put it to the test here in the battlefield. Mario was the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and he also had different power-ups depending on which items he used. She didn't want to use the Power Orbs for the tournament, as Dawn left them out of her allowed items.

"Hey, there you guys are." She heard Bowser call from the entryway as he and Mikee were walking towards them.

"Good battle you two. I'm surprised you were able to handle Mikee, Bowser." Mario complimented to his nemesis as the Koopa King laughed a bit.

"Bwahahaha! If we had a little more time, I could have brought him down. Now you gotta face his girlfriend." Bowser answered, laughing still as steam came out of his mouth. Mikee looked to the turtle and scoffed, as his glance went to Dawn. She gulped a bit as he smiled. Mario saw this as he left them. "Hey, just do your best. It's just one match." Mikee told her.

"Y-yeah, but Mario is going to be pretty strong. I don't think I can beat him." She admitted, not sounding too confident. She rubbed her shoulder and looked away. Mikee held her shoulder and smiled. "Don't fret about it. You'll be fine. Just give it your all and do your best." He told her and started for the box seats. Dawn nodded and left for the stadium where the crowds were cheering loudly for the both of them. The plumber standing before her was waving to the crowd. He was used to these crowds. This was going to be a good fight, he could feel it.

"Over on the left corner, we have your hero from the Mushroom Kingdom, who has been the first Smasher, our veteran fighter, Mario!" Fox declared over the microphone to get them audience roaring.

"On the right corner is another newcomer hailing from the same universe as our previous victor, Dawn!" Fox declared as the crowd continued to cheer for the both of them, but it sounded as if they were cheering more for Mario. She looked around as the Dark Warrior shook her head and made a fighting pose. Mario did the same as the plumber noticed this. _She seems to be really nervous about this. Dawn's not like this when Mikee's around. They're always together, now that I think about it. Well, I can't hold back, so prepare yourself._ Mario mentally told himself. "Both fighters are ready to Brawl! This fight will continue until one becomes a trophy or is knocked unconscious. There is a ten-minute limit to this match and the protective fields are set. Now, begin the second match!" Fox declared, starting the second match.

* * *

Mario took a step forward as he felt a rush come towards him. Dawn was already up front with her fists covered in dark energy as this took the hero by surprise. He couldn't block it in time as Dawn hit Mario head-on as the plumber was sent skidding back, almost losing his footing. He glared back at her as she rushed again at a pretty fast speed, her punch colliding with Mario's fist. He switched it up as he jumped back and opened his palms as they seemed to ignite. Dawn saw this as she still rushed, dragging both her hands across the ground as she seemed to be building energy. Mario stood his ground as she stopped instantly, shoving both palms forward and firing off two dark blasts. The plumber quickly avoided this by brandishing his signature yellow cape. This reflected the attacks right back, but this was what Dawn was expecting. She guarded as the attacks hit. Mario took this chance as he now swung a fist towards the smoke to completely miss as Dawn was high above the hero.

_Dawn's not much of an offensive fighter. _Mikee was thinking to himself as he was watching from the box seats, looking impressed with what his girlfriend was doing on the match. _That's why instead of making her physically strong, the both of us worked on her speed. Guess we'll see if it works on the field._ He thought.

Dawn began to dive straight down to strike at Mario, but the plumber's fists were still flaming as he performed an uppercut, striking Dawn hard as she was sent up from the hit. After landing, Dawn jumped back up, looking a little fazed from the hit. This was Mario's chance as he started firing fireballs at the Dark warrior. Dawn couldn't react in time as she could only guard.

"Wow, Mario is putting the pressure on her. I haven't seen him this fired up in a while." Princess Peach said within the box seats, looking at the screens for the fight. The other Smashers had to agree. "Dawn's a strong opponent though, all that training took him by surprise." Mikee retorted, away from the groups on the screens.

"There is one thing she lacks however, which is experience." Snake brought up as it seemed to show. Mario dashed in and slid-kicked her onto the ground and then slammed her to the side, Dawn barely recovering from that. "You said yourself that she's not a fighting type. Mario has been fighting Bowser for years and that keeps him on his toes, not to mention being a founder for the Smashers adding to his experience." The older mercenary finished. Dawn jumped back as she made a power-up stance, her dark energy growing at this point. Mario wasn't going to let her finish charging as he started powering up a quick fireball. He fired it at her as she had to take it head-on. She did see Mario begin to rush in after her, but her power reached a climax as she aimed her fingers at the plumber. "Dark Devastator!" Dawn yelled as she fired a huge black laser at him. With no time to react, Mario could only put up a guard as it hit with full force, bouncing off the shielding and slamming the plumber against it. The attack stopped as Mario was already breathing hard, but he wasn't ready to quit. _Not bad, that one hurt. But I won't let you win easily!_ Mario thought as he jumped up in the air towards Dawn, both his fists were ignited. Dawn covered both her fists in dark energy and did the same, both of them clashing in mid-air with a huge burst of energy between them. They landed on the ground and entered into close combat with each other, both of them avoiding and trying to punch the other, both their fists getting dangerously close. The timer was close as there was only a minute left. The crowd was roaring and cheering for both sides as the Smashers were doing the same. Both fighters weren't letting up their attacks as it turned out another way. As Mario dodged a punch, he tried to sweep-kick Dawn, which succeeded as she fell on her back. This would lead to her downfall as she rolled out of the way and rose to her feet to see Mario coming in fast with a flaming fist. She couldn't do anything as Mario hit her with the full force as it sent her rolling back and slamming into the force field, finally doing her in. She lied on the floor as the timer went off, declaring Mario the winner. The crowd roared loudly at this as he was breathing hard.

"Mario is the victor of this awesome second match! What a closer with this one! Both fighters gave it their all on both sides!" Fox announced as the plumber looked around, especially at the box seats. Mikee was looking down at Mario as Dawn was struggling to her feet, her hairband letting loose her blue hair. The plumber went over to her aid and helped the Dark fighter up. "…You're strong…" Dawn managed to mutter. Mikee and Peach ran outside to help out their loved ones.

"You did great Dawn, you're strong." Mario complimented as she still looked to the ground.

_Not strong enough…_ The plumber heard her whisper as Mikee helped her from there. Mario looked as the Light Warrior looked back at the plumber, giving him a nod. All of a sudden, a flash of blonde hair took up the plumber's vision. "Oomph! P-Peach!" Mario called out as the princess was hugging him.

"Great job, Mario! You won your first match!" The princess congratulated. It took the plumber a second before he realized that he did win a No-Limits match. Feeling proud, Mario walked up to the seats with the princess. The rest of the matches were still to come. Next up was Princess Zelda against Pit, which was an equally interesting match to see.

The two competitors were already at the entrance as Pit seemed a bit nervous about the fight. Zelda looked to him as Link was by her side, still present by her side. "You sure about this, princess?" Link asked, looking over to the angel warrior. The brown-haired princess nodded as she didn't have any weapons on her. "Stop worrying, Link. I'll be fine." She told him.

* * *

Back up at the Box Seats, Mikee sat Dawn on one of the couches for her to recover from the fight. She looked and sounded exhausted as the blue-haired fighter lied against the armrest, breathing hard. The other Smashers looked concerned as Mikee stood up. "Dawn will be fine, don't worry." He told them, knowing they were worried.

"Mario wore her down, on just the first fight. He ain't no pushover, that's for sure." Bowser pointed out, his voice serious instead of his usual mocking tone. The others nodded to that as the mentioned plumber made his way back up to the Box Seats. "There he is, just as we were talking about him." Link mentioned.

The crowd roared as the fight between the angel and the princess began. Pit immediately took flight, preparing his bow as Zelda swung her arm and threw a fireball at the angel. He promptly dodged as he fired off his arrow. The princess spun and reflected the arrow away using her move, the Naryu's Love. Pit continued to fire off arrows as he circled around the princess, dodging the reflected ones easily. He soon landed on the ground quickly as his wings shrunk down to a small size. The angel broke his weapon in half as he dual-wielded golden blades as Pit rushed in against Zelda, who made another fighting stance. He swung at her quickly, but Zelda vanished instantly and reappeared behind Pit with a flash of green. He couldn't react as she leapt at him and kicked the angel on the back with an electrifying kick. This was strong enough to send him on his face. Pit immediately jumped back up and rushed once again at the Hylian Princess. The crowd still roared as they couldn't decide on who to root for.

"Pit is giving it his all out there, but Zelda is showing off some skills I haven't seen before." Ike pointed out, watching the match closely. Link nodded to his statement as his arms were crossed across his chest. His blue eyes looked over to Mikee as he was sitting with Dawn, not paying full attention to the match, but rather, on his close friend. _You're not the only one who's been training. Zelda and I were figuring out more ways to not rely on the Triforce's power. _The Hylian Warrior thought as he looked to the marking on his left hand. The Triforce, it was a mythical relic in their universe which was commonly referred to as Hyrule. It was three golden triangles and if all three were gathered, one wish was able to be granted, but in order to prevent the misuse of the power, it was split into the three triangles. One triangle belonged to Link as he wielded the Triforce of Courage. Zelda was the next carrier as she held the Triforce of Wisdom on her own left hand. The final piece is sealed away within a trophy case known as Ganondorf, Hyrule's 'villain'. Throughout time, he forcefully tried to reunite the Triforce to take control of their world, and Link was destined to stop him.

* * *

Suddenly, his Triforce started to react as it was glowing. He looked as it was noticeable to the others. "The heck?" Link wondered outloud as he saw the princess's Triforce responding as well. Pit stopped his attack as the audience was wondering what in the world was going on. Mikee left Dawn's side to look into the stadium as above the stadium, something huge was coming. By huge, it gave off a large energy signature the fighter could feel. "Everyone, get the crowd out of here! Something is on its way here!" Mikee yelled as he bolted downstairs. It came so fast as the others looked outside to see a bunch of black clouds approaching.

Sirens were going off inside the stadium as the crowd didn't know what to do. "Everybody, evacuate the arena immediately! This is not a drill!" Fox announced to the people. Pit looked around as the clouds were above the stadium. The Smashers looked as a figure crashed into the stadium with enough force to send Pit and Zelda back into the stadium seats. They quickly got back up to look at the attacker as it was a human, but he wasn't ordinary. Dark energy resonated off of his body, or rather, what counted as his body. The guy's entire left shoulder to his hand was a black metal arm. Half of the guy's face was in fact, machine. The crowd that saw the intruder screamed and hurried out as the metal cyborg looked at them.

"H-Hey, what the hell? Who are you!?" Pit demanded as he jumped back up and prepared his bow. Zelda responded with her own bow, ready to fight. The metal person had a grin on his face as he picked up his metal arm and aimed it in between the both of them. "Flare Cannon." The man muttered as the hand retracted into the arm and began glowing. Both of them jumped away from where he was aiming as he fired off a fireball. It hit and exploded with a ton of force, knocking them to the side. He took a step and then stopped as he turned to face a rushing Mikee as his fist was shining. "Signature Move: Miracle Edge!" The Light Warrior yelled as he swung against the metal fighter's guard, emanating a shockwave. He was shocked to see it did next to nothing as the metal fighter grabbed his fist and flung him towards the bleachers. Mikee recovered in time only to see his opponent dive at him and tear the both of them past the stadium and into the sky. The Light fighter regained his balance and slammed the opponent away as he clashed his fists together. It didn't take long for his Aeros Dash to kick in, but the intruder seemed to expect this as he rushed in again with the sharp claw. This time, Mikee grabbed it and slammed his opponent in the gut, which was one of the few parts not made of metal. His opponent groaned out, but it didn't slow him down as a fiery explosion took place, sending Mikee hurtling downwards towards the ground.

Before the metal fighter could give chase, an arrow whizzed by his face as he turned to see Pit, Meta Knight, and Kirby chasing after him. Pit and Meta Knight were flying while Kirby rode on his trusty Warp Star. "Tch, annoying pests." The metal fighter turned to face them as his metal arm became a cannon once more and began firing his fire attack. They were nimbly dodging it, but the thought came to them as they were flying beneath the black clouds. A yellow thunderbolt nearly hit the three Smashers, but it did strike Kirby's Warp Star, destroying it as Kirby fell momentarily. They looked up to see another figure join them from the clouds, but unlike the human cyborg, this one was all human with no robot parts. This figure had jet black hair and glowing yellow eyes. His most striking feature was that electricity cracked all around him and his black jumpsuit. The metal cyborg looked below him as he nodded to the electric fighter. The new intruder swerved to the left as a white beam shot from below him. Mikee rose back up, ready to fight.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the fabled _hero_." The electric warrior mocked, looking right at the Light Warrior. The three Smashers looked at Mikee as his fists clenched. His glare went up to the new fighter. "Tch…it had to be you the Horde brought back. What are you doing here?!" Mikee demanded this time, his energy rising.

"We're just here to test our newfound powers. The Horde is very generous, after reviving us back from the dead, they were just so eager to see how we stack up against the Hero. And who would have thought the Hero was you?" Isaac answered with a sneer, laughing. The only one quiet was the metal fighter, his glare at the three Smashers behind him. Meta Knight glared back, his Galaxia sword in hand as he was waiting for any sort of movement. "If it's a fight you want, I'll gladly beat the hell out of you!" Mikee threatened, his fists shining.

"As much as I want to defeat you, it seems you're a bit…preoccupied." Isaac told him and pointed back at the stadium where the small group just started to hear screams. They turned to look as shadows were crawling around the stadium around the Smashers who were getting ready to join the fight. Emerging from these shadows were heavy-bodied black creatures. They seemed human-like, but had sharp claws and sharp teeth along with glowing red eyes. These creatures roared and hissed at the Smashers who were guarding the door to the others.

"Horde Warriors! Shit!" Mikee cursed under his breath as he turned around to look for the opponents he was fighting before, but they were gone. He didn't sense them around either. It's as if they vanished instantly.

"Mikee, come on!" Pit called back to him as he snapped out of it and rushed towards the stadium, seeing the Warriors crawl around and roaring. He himself knew these creatures; they were the soldiers of the Horde. His Shine Beam struck a couple of them that were crawling along the top as they took notice. Some of them hissed at his presence while others began to fire black blasts at him and the flying Smashers. He was able to dodge, despite his exhaustion and fight back as he rammed one of the Warriors into the stadium ground. His fist into its chest forced the monster to disintegrate into black mist. He looked as the Warriors were beginning to surround him as his fists shone brightly. "Guys, get everyone out of here! I'll hold them off!" Mikee yelled to them as the Warrior screeched and rushed him. Link slashed one of them clean in half as it too became black mist. "You sure?!" The Hylian yelled at him as the Light Warrior punched them all away. Mikee jumped next to the double doors as the fliers landed and dashed in. "Yeah, I'm sure! I'll be right behind you guys!" He answered, firing his blasts at the black creatures.

Link nodded as he ran in, the Smashers all heading for the teleporter that led back to the Mansion. He caught a glimpse of Bowser holding an unconscious Dawn over his shoulder as he caught up with Zelda. "Princess, we need to get going now, come on!" He told her. She looked down the hallway as Mikee crashed on the stairs, shaking the place. One of the Warriors dashed past him and rushed towards Link. It fired off a black blast, but Link was quick enough to draw his Hylian Shield and block it. He responded back at the creature with his sword, cleaving it in half again. Mikee ran back up to join them as he fired off blasts, destroying more Horde creatures swarming in.

"Everyone's out, we need to leave!" Peach told them as they heard glass breaking from the Break Room. The Warriors were swarming the place. The three of them nodded as they ran to the teleporter that would take them back home. The Hylian felt himself lift off his feet and everything went black momentarily until he appeared back in the Mansion along with Zelda and Mikee. They were in a room full of teleports leading to other Smasher structures. They saw Fox at a panel next to the teleporter they came from as he slammed a button. The teleporter was shut off, preventing any Elites from following them.

* * *

The four of them were breathing hard, trying to take in what just happened back there. Mikee himself was lying on the steel ground, almost gasping for air as his shirt was slashed. There was a gash across his chest, but he didn't seem to be in pain from it. To break the silence, he sat himself up, looking to Fox.

"It's the Horde. Those were the Warriors I was talking about." Mikee told them.

"Yeah, I got that, but the metal guy and the lightning from earlier, who was that?" Fox asked, getting looks from Zelda and Link. Mikee's gaze went to the ground as he then looked at the teleporter. "I don't know who the metal guy was, his face was covered, but the lightning guy was supposedly dead. Isaac Thunderon, a powerful Electric fighter from my dimension. The Horde must have revived him." He answered, sounding angry. The Smashers looked to each other. As if Mikee could read their thoughts, he added, "Don't worry about the Shadow King and Queen. We were ambushed by Warriors. I didn't see anything else. If those two were recovered, they would have attacked us."

"I'm only guessing, but they probably just sent those two fighters and that swarm to test us." Link suggested, dusting himself off. Mikee nodded to that as his eyes widened. "Wait, where's Dawn?!"

"Bowser took her in, I saw them, don't worry. Everyone was evacuated. At the very least, there were no casualties." The Hylian reassured him.

"It's not the casualties I'm worried about. This is just the beginning." Mikee said as he got up, looking to Fox, adding, "The war with the Horde is just beginning."

* * *

**Whoa, this took way longer than I thought. Not to mention my laptop busting and having to write this in the library. I hope you guys like this new chapter. ^^**

**~PerfectPhoenix/PerfectPhoenixLPs**


End file.
